


Steve's Voicemails

by Lost_in_stars



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dorks in Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_stars/pseuds/Lost_in_stars
Summary: Steve leaves voicemails on Billy's phone and a relationship develops.





	Steve's Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Somebody asked me to make a part 2 of Billy's Voicemails, from Steve's point of view. I decided that was a good idea, so here! This one fills in a few of the blanks from Billy's version, but I suggest reading Billy's Voicemails first, before reading this. Happy reading, loves!

**April 5th, 2018**

“Hey Billy, its Steve. This is my number. Um, coach said if we’re going to develop as a team then we need to communicate more? So. Here I am. Feel free to text me or call me if you want. I’m awake, like, all hours of the night. Okay, seeya at the game tomorrow.”

**April 6th, 2018**

“Good job at the game. You play pretty good, I guess. Anyway, I’m assuming you’re changing? Can you grab me my shoes and give them to me? Coach wont let me in the changing rooms because I spent too long in the shower so I need you to bring me my shoes. Okay, thanks!”

**April 13th, 2018**

“Yeah, I can pick Max up no problem, and no, I’m not going to let her get “freaky” with Lucas. Why is your phone off? You seemed really sad today… Anything going on or something? Anyway. Uh, call me back.”

**April 14th, 2018**

“Okay, what the hell?! I saw you today when you were dropping Max off at school! There is a huge bruise on your face! How the fuck did you… Just, turn your phone on, okay? You’re part of the basketball team, I-- we need you. On the team. To play. Call me back, alright?”

**April 17th, 2018**

“Wanna, uh, go to the diner with me? The one on main? Tomorrow, maybe? I was thinking around five, if its alright with you. I’ll pick you up at your house, since your dad’s got your keys. Okay, bye.”

**April 19th, 2018**

“Jesus fucking Christ, we both suck at picking up our phones, don't we? I got your message. You’re wrong, though. Last night wasn't a mistake. W-we kissed, and I think I l-liked it. I want you to have a crush on me, because fuck, Billy, I have a crush on you. You… That… That kiss was amazing. I like you. Meet me at the quarry, ten, tonight. If you’ve got your keys. See you then… Hopefully.”

**May 6th, 2018**

“Billy, my parents are home. You know you’re allowed over at any time, whenever your dad… Well, you know… But until they leave I’m going to need you to call or text, okay? I’ll sneak you in. It’d probably be better if you called, though, because we all know how shit I am with texts. Heh. Anyway, see you at school, babe.”

**June 20th, 2018**

“Revenge, you asshole! I hope you enjoy having your phone confiscated, shithead. I hate you. Ha, just kidding.”

**June 28th, 2018**

“Max is at home, but I heard you and your dad fighting again. You sounded happy on the phone but… You know its okay to feel things other than happy and angry, right? You can be sad. Its normal, baby. Yeah, I’ll see you tonight. I, uh, kind of want to tell you something. Bye.”

**June 29th, 2018**

“I’m nearly at the quarry. You’re in your car, right? I’ll see you then.”

**September 6th, 2018**

“Billy, its Steve. Max called, said you’d had another fight with your dad and ran away. Please answer me. Please fucking answer me. I love you. After all we went through to get each other, I am _not _losing you. Call me back.”

**September 6th, 2018**

“Answer the phone, Billy. Max found blood in your room, why was there blood in your room?! If your dad hurt you, I swear I’ll… Don't worry about that. Just answer me! I don’t like you being out here, it is fall, its already pretty cold. I hope you’re wearing a jacket, but if not, I got some blankets.”

**September 6th, 2018**

“Baby, answer me.”

**September 6th, 2018**

“Please, please answer me. I’m not going home until I find you, I swear, Billy. I love you.”

**September 6th, 2018**

“I fucking love you, Billy, answer! Wait… Is that you? Fuck, Billy, that is you. What the hell are you doing out here… Whatever. I’m getting you. Jesus fuck, you’re covered in _blood_–”

**September 28th, 2018**

“Date sounds great, babe. I’ll meet you at Colin’s field. Love you too. Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is xxlost-in-starsxx if you wanted to give me a follow!


End file.
